


Bear Hugs

by justanexercise



Series: Bear the dog, Dog the Bear [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw gets an impromptu hug from Dog the bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Hugs

 

Standing with her hands on her hips, Shaw tilts her head, surveying her mission. Maybe a leg there, or the arm… Or maybe by the head… Shaw sighs and taps the plastic handle of the vacuum.

How the hell is she going to vacuum under Dog? She toes the giant leg up and quickly runs the vacuum under it before letting the leg drop back down.

“One down…” she mumbles and does the next leg. She looks back up at the torso of the bear and sighs. “Now…time to move you.”

Shaw grunts and cracks her neck. Easy, she can lift her own weight, of course she can lift a giant plush animal. She wraps her arms around the stomach and fumbles around the fur. Shaw coughs, inhaling a face full of dust and steps back.

“Okay fine, we’ll have to air you out…and…how the hell do you wash this thing?” She grabs the broom and starts whacking Dog on the stomach, watching the dust float through the air. She whacks a bit too hard and Dog’s head dips down, drooping lower and lower. “Oh shit!”

She tosses away the broom and grabs onto Dog, too late. He tumbles down right on top of her. “Damn it!”

And of course this is when Root comes home.

“Aww sweetie, getting a bear hug from Dog?”

She hears Root’s muffled chuckle. Shaw pushes Dog up but being such a pliable stuffed animal, he just falls and shifts on top of her. Shaw sighs, resigned. “Little help?”

“Just a second.”

Shaw hears the shutter click of a camera.

“Root!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed some fluff.
> 
> Remember to check out the awesome fanart by SpicyCheese! Completely adorable and hilarious :D
> 
> http://spicycheeser.tumblr.com/post/145804898576/root-x-shaw-fluff-completely-inspired-by


End file.
